


No Fight

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one fights Laura for the television, though Kurt dares to watch with her.





	No Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

No one fights Laura for the television. Kurt perches on the back of the couch, tail flicking curiously as she flips through channels. Anything bright or loud catches her attention, though it doesn't last for more than a few seconds. 

He hovers, contemplating whether or not to tap her shoulder with his tail, but decides better. Instead he slides down beside her, curling his tail around himself protectively. 

"Do you like music? There are channels which show only music." 

Laura finally stops on a children's show. An overly fuzzy puppy wags his tail, though it's not enough to coax a smile from her. 

"We can start with this."


End file.
